1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical tools and, more particularly, to a power broach which is subjected to reciprocating motion in at least two mutually transverse directions.
2. Description of the Prior art
Implantation of a prosthetic device in the human skeleton requires that precise removal of bone in the shape of the implanted device be performed to ensure proper fixation and useful life of the implant. A broach is a tapered and serrated tool primarily used to shape or enlarge a hole and is commonly used to prepare bone to receive an implant.
Classically, such forming of bone depended highly on the technical skills of the surgeon to accurately fit a device. Reciprocating saws, power burrs, curets, rongeurs, and the like, as well as hand operated broaches, were used to manually form the complex shapes in the host bone required for proper fit of an implant.
Typical of known forms of broaching tools is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,358 which discloses a broaching attachment to a conventional type of drill press. Upon rotation of the drill press chuck, a connecting rod causes reciprocation of the broaching tool shank in a guide socket imparting a cutting motion to the teeth of the broach. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,208 discloses a specialized surgical tool which may be used as a broach. It utilizes an eccentric to transform unidirectional rotary movement to alternating or reciprocating movement.
However, no power tool known to the inventor has the ability of forming three dimensional shapes impressed into bone for fitting prostheses and implant devices, enabling such a result in an efficient and time saving manner. It was in light of the need which existed and the condition of the prior art which resulted in the conception and reduction to practice of the present invention.